


A Captivating Experience

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Because sometimes you see a picture and all you can think of is "I gotta"Based on this comic: http://goingloco.tumblr.com/post/163841099879/the-cult-ending-is-so-edgy-feels-like-it-could





	A Captivating Experience

 

You wake up tired. The kind of tired where you’re not sure if you didn’t get enough sleep, or if you actually got way too much sleep and your body doesn’t know how to deal with it. Maybe it’s just the wine from last night. You had a great time with Joseph last night,, but you still feel a bit hazy from the wine you drank last night, but that’s not that big a deal. There’s probably not any harm in staying where you are for a while longer.

 

Whatever you’re lying on is cold and hard, but you figure it’s just the deck of the yacht. You don’t really remember going out here, but that’s fine. You know your back’s going to kill you later, but that feels like a problem for later. You can’t help but wonder what’s going to happen with Mary gone. What’s going to happen to their kids? And how will Amanda feel about all this? 

 

Well, you have each other. And that’s what really matters. Only time will tell. 

 

But the only way any answers will be answered is if you get up and greet the day. 

 

Your attempts to get up fail to work, as you find your wrists and ankles bound with rope on a table. Panic overtakes you as you struggle fruitlessly against the rope to try to save yourself. 

 

You open your eyes to see you’re in a dimly lit stone room, with symbols around the room that you can’t quite place.

 

“Joseph? Anybody?” You call out. 

 

No one answers.

 

You take a deep breath. This was probably just some weird dream. Maybe from all that wine last night. There’s no evil dungeons in Maple Bay. 

 

“Oh, I guarantee this is real.” A familiar voice speaks out from the darkness in a sickeningly calm and level voice. Your eyes try to make out who it was as they seemed to glide through the darkness down the hall, but you can’t make out any features. 

 

“Who’s there? Can you untie me?” You plea.

 

“It’s a personal guarantee. A verbal handshake. Trust, if that’s what you get off on.” The figure kept going on in its unwavering tone.

 

“Please, I don’t know what’s going on here. I think there’s been a mistake.” 

 

“You trust me, right?” The voice kept ignoring, finally close enough to be made out. Joseph? “I mean, why wouldn’t you?”

 

“Joseph?! Jesus, what is this? Are you into this kinda thing? I wish you would’ve warned me.” You find in a little comfort seeing a familiar face, even if he does look different. These are garbs you’ve never seen him wear. They’re much darker, and he’s got bags under his eyes. How long have you been out?

 

“Into this kind of…?” Then he laughed. A laugh that sent chills down your spine. “I always liked you, d/s, goal oriented, anchored by family. The rock in the shallow sea. And down to pound, if you catch my drift. I had a whale of a time last night.” He followed that last statement with a wink.  

 

“Get it? Whale? We talked about it extensively about whales last night? You don’t really like them?” 

 

You stare at him blankly. 

 

“You’re not in a joking mood. I get that. ”

 

You honestly can’t believe what you’re hearing. This Joseph sounds so much different than the Joseph you know. He’s just so-

 

“Dastardly? Sarcastic? It can be both. Throw another one in there. Wrathful. That one’s good.” 

 

You’re taken aback on how he knew what you were thinking. Was it that obvious?

 

“I’m very perceptive. A good listener. I heard all those impure thoughts d/s, and about a married man no less.” A smirk crossed his lips. “I’m pretty sure that’s a sin.”

 

“Who… are you?” This surely couldn’t be Joseph. 

 

“I told you. I’m a cool youth minister. Have you seen my tattoos? Were you even watching me tear it up on the dance floor. You used to be a lot more fun.” 

 

He cleared his voice.

 

“Well, hi. My name’s Joseph. I have an alcoholic whore wife whose life I destroyed.” You can’t help but feel your heart drop as you think about Mary, and their kids. Joseph, somehow knowing what you’re thinking, laughs.

 

“My kids? Those aren’t my kids. Well they are my kids. In a way. Cosmically. I guess you could call them… vessels.” Joseph mused. “And in that case I guess that technically makes me not a dad. Whoops. Sorry to kill that little fantasy of yours.”

 

“Joseph, this is insane. So the whole minister thing… that’s just a front for this weird sex dun-” He cuts you off with laughter. Like you just told the funniest joke he’s ever heard. He makes a point to wipe a tear from his eye.

 

“Oh, that’s so cute. You think this is a sex thing. I mean, it kinda is a sex thing. The safe word is ‘’Jimmy Buffett.”” Joseph mocked, before getting serious again. “d/s, there are powers at work here are so beyond your understanding that the very fact that I would sink to some half-baked sex game is insulting. All that religion mumbo jumbo wasn’t entirely false. I’m a man of cloth, just not the cloth you’re thinking of. I am the conduit of something beautiful, d/s. Something pure, and you have the honor of being a part of it. I know it sounds kinda hokey, but stick with me. I promise I’ll go back to being relatably cool in a second”

 

Joseph held out his arms to shift the attention back to the whole room. 

 

“Where you really are, is under the house. Or I guess, under the houses.”

 

“The houses…? Are we… under the cul-de-sac?” You ask, wondering why you bother with speaking since he can read your mind.

 

“Hey, deductive reasoning! Points for d/s!” 

 

“How did no one notice a dungeon underneath the town? Someone would have had to-”

 

“All dead. Everyone who figured it out, that is. And it’s not a dungeon. Dungeons are for old castles and twelve year olds. This place… how would I describe it? Inhabiting many spaces. The betweens of the world. The gaps in mathematics. It’s quite simply beyond you, I’m afraid.” That mocking smile crossed his lips once more. “Just think of it as the real Margarita Zone.”

 

The amount of information being given to you and the sudden emotional whiplash that this new and twisted Joseph was giving you was starting to make your head hurt. 

 

“d/s, do you ever wonder where the wives and husbands in town went? Why everyone’s an eligible single father?”

 

“...I just thought it was a coincidence.”

 

“Nothing’s ever a coincidence, idiot. No town in America has such a concentration of eligible, willing dads.” He leaned in close. “And do you want to know why?”

 

“I don’t know if I do, Joseph.”

 

“Because of me. Because of my work. Because of my loyalty.”

 

“Loyalty? You’re insane.” 

 

“Profoundly. How many couples have I pushed to divorce? How many wives and husbands have I hunted in the dark?”

 

You feel your stomach drop… Was Cora?

 

“I unfortunately can’t take credit for that one. It seems entropy beat me to the punch.” You can’t tell if you’re relieved or not. “But man, what if I had? The look on your place would have been priceless. Maple Bay is a psychic beacon of unfathomable power, but it requires sacrifice. It needs to feed on those deep, unquenchable pangs of anguish. And all to get those very good friends of ours here, in my town, and my father’s town, and his father before him. Hurting for human touch. Praying for the salvation of kindness.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Of course you don’t understand. You were out there gallivanting about, seducing all the hottest single dads. Meddling in something you have no understanding of. A greatness that you could not conceive. Out there, in the dark of the sea, lies something that has been waiting to return for a hundred million years. It showed the path to Jonah, my ancient ancestor, as it has shown its path to me. And I will fuck each dad who’s life I destroy  until the shame and stink of their failures has returned our eternal king to life. The fuel of a hundred thousand rank darkness of souls.” 

 

Wow…

 

“Do you have anything you’d like to say?” Joseph asked, you’re eye catching some motion out of the corner of your eye. 

 

“Yeah. Die!” That was Mary’s voice. You don’t even have time to respond before Mary stabs a knife straight into his back. His hand goes to his chest, right in front of where he was stabbed, and you can faintly make out blood seeping through the dark fabric in the dark lighting. 

 

“Mary… Don’t you were too rough.” Joseph’s demeanor changed in an instant. “That’s not what we practiced.” 

 

“Oh my god CUT!” Wait… Was that Hugo’s kid? He moved out from behind him, and that bright orange hoodie was such a contrast to the scene that was laid out before you. Then Damien stepped out and flicked on the lights.

 

Now you’re blinded and disoriented. You no longer have any clue what’s going on. 

 

“You were doing such a good job acting batshit crazy until then. Why’d you have to go and ruin it like that?” Ernest groan, looking over the camera in his hands.

 

“Yeah, it looked great until then, Mr. Christiansen.” Damien’s kid added. 

 

“Is someone going to explain to me what’s going on?” You asked, starting to get more than a little irate at the situation. 

 

“What? Didn’t Joseph tell you?” Mary asked, looking at Joseph for answers. 

 

“We talked about it on the boat. Over the wine.”

 

“I don’t really remember much after the wine.” You say, and Joseph’s expression turned sheepish.

 

“Oh.. And here I thought you were just doing a great job playing the role.” 

 

“I think that’s a sin, Mr. Christiansen.” Damian’s son taunted.   
  
“Hey fuck you, it sounded cool.” Hugo’s son spat back.

 

“Language young man. I only tolerated it that once in the script, but it’s very disrespectful to swear.” Joseph chastised. 

 

“Thanks Hugo. Come on Lucien, let’s go get on the computer and cleaned up. We can do the other scenes later.” Hugo’s son said, disappearing up the stairs that were now visible in the light, Lucien following behind. 

 

“I’ll be back down to touch up your makeup.” He added before disappearing after him. 

 

“So what the hell was all this?” You ask again.

 

“Some video that Ernest wanted to do. He was gonna post it on Youtube later. Joseph was supposed to fill you in on your date.” Mary said, picking up a glass that was behind one of the set pieces. “He wrote the script and Joseph couldn’t say no.”

 

“Like I said, we agreed last night over some wine. I had no idea you were such a lightweight.”

 

Way to kick a man when he’s down. 

 

“I didn’t mean for it to be an insult, I just meant that I thought that you were following last night when I brought it up. I am so sorry.”

 

“Way to go, Sailor. Now are you gonna break it to them or should I?”

 

“Well there’s no reason to throw out perfectly good footage.”

 

“You just don’t want to get fake stabbed again, you big baby.” Mary taunted.

 

“Oh my god, have this fight after I’m untied.” You interject. They both look at you and Joseph rushes over to untie you from the table.

 

“Now where are we anyways. Because this can’t be under the cul-de-sac.”

 

“Well I mean it’s not wrong to say it is. We’re in Damien's basement. He was nice enough to let us borrow it for filming. It’s got that good dungeon aesthetic and only a little makes you think he’s a vampire.” Mary said, putting her attention on her wine, swirling it around. “It’s more so Lucien can have a place to go and brood. That and it’s cool.”

 

“So all of this was staged?”

 

“Yep. We’re not gonna make you stay. If you don’t want to, we could probably talk another dad into coming over and take your spot. Kids wouldn’t be happy about having to film through all that again, especially since you did such a good job.” Joseph added.

 

“I’ll finish shooting… But I think we’re going to have to do this some other time. I don’t think I can deal with any more of this today.”

 

“That’s fair, but thank you for being such a good sport about it.”


End file.
